No me falles amor
by marianatika
Summary: Kurt y Blaine tienen discusiones, ya que nuestro blaine le cree mas Sebastian que a kurt, y este se mete en la relación, y hace que blaine dude sobre seguir con kurt. Llegara un nuevo personaje a tratar de conquistar el corazon de nuestra porcelana.


. No me falles más

Ya había pasado la semana de MJ, y la Semana latina acaba de terminar, me dirigía hacia la salida de la escuela para poder ir a ver a mi hermoso novio. El pobre no había podido asistir a la semana latina, y se perdió a un Súper Sexy Profesor pero por más sexy que este el Prof. David, no podría sentir nada por él, mi corazón solamente pertenece a mi hermoso y perfecto novio.. Blaine, el simple hecho de pensar en el, me emociona y me enamoro cada vez mas.

Faltaba ya menos de 1 mes para el 14 de febrero, y seria súper especial, porque lo pasaría con él, ya tenía uno de sus regalos listos, salvo y sano en mi casa, porque obviamente no le daría solo 1 regalo, le tenía planeando darle un mínimo de 3 regalos, seria espectacular, ver su cara cuando vea que le compre ere reloj Rolex que por cierto me costó casi un ojo de la cara, pero estuve ahorrando para ello inclusive preferir ahorrar para ello que para el nuevo disco de Gaga, el chocolate lo prepararía días antes del 14 y su el 3er regalo, dios me da hasta pena pensar en el.

Por fin llego a mi camioneta, subo y comienzo a manejar, en dirección a casa de Blaine que había olvidado avisarle a Mercedes que le avisara a Rachel que iría a su casa ya mas noche, para poder planear nuestro recorrido por New York. Estaba feliz no solo era finalista en NYADA, iría con una de mis mejores amigas, tenía a un espectacular novio, había humillado a Sebastian frente a los Warblers, que por cierto seguía enojado con ellos, como pudieron permitir que Sebastian hiciera eso, ellos sabían que el granizado era para mi y se supone que también eran mis amigos, no solo de baile, pero bueno mejor me calmo no quiero preocupar mas a Blaine mas de que ya esa por esa operación.

Llegando ala casa de Blaine, toque y me entendió la mucama Sofía, le pregunte si Blaine estaba despierto, y me permitió pasar, y me dijo que estaba en su cuarto con compañía, eso me pareció raro, a si que subí y entre y más me sorprendí al ver a mi enemigo mortal allí Sebastian.

-**hola Blaine, como estas amor**- dijo el castaño con piel de porcelana, mientras fue hacia al de pelo rizado que estaba recostado en su cama y lo beso, ya cuando el aire les falto se separaron, dejando a un morenos muy sonrojado- **lamento se izo me tarde, o por cierto hola Sebastian no te había visto**

-**No hay problema Kurtcito ya me voy, recuerda lo que te dije Blaine**- exclamo mientras salía de la habitación

-**Como lo odio**- el castaño se sentó junto a su novio- **y ¿Para qué vino? A decirte que ellos harán a MJ y no nosotros**

-**En parte, vino a disculparse por lo que paso, él no sabía lo que tenía ese granizado así que lo perdone**-

-**Como se te ocurre perdonarlo, por culpa de él te operaron, casi quedas ciego**- exclamo en un grito y dando vueltas por la habitación, en verdad Kurt está fuera de si

-**Kurt cálmate, el vino con buena fe**- mientras jalaba al castaño hacia él para abrazarlo- **amor por favor, enserio cálmate**- comento, antes de inclinarse y besar a su adoro castaño.

El beso era suave y calmado, estuvieron a si por un rato, hasta que por falta de oxigeno se separaron a muy regañadientes.

- **No puedo calmarme Blaine, no te dijo que le puso sal y que iba dirigido directamente a mí, el me quería hacer daño y tu lo perdonas a si de la nada, no es justo**- le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y recogía su mochila

-**Kurt, no es que no te crea, pero no creo que Sebastian lo haya hecho a propósito, el me dijo que si, iba a lazar ese granizado, pero que iba para quien sea que estuviera frente a él, y por desgracias estabas tú, fue pura casualidad-**

- **Estas creyendo más la palabra de ese cualquiera, que la mía. Sabes, me voy cuando te des cuenta del error que acabas de cometer me avisas, y si quieres pruebas pregúntale a Wess o Trent, apuesto que a ¡ellos si le crees!- **salió del cuarto de Blaine dando un fuerte portazo

Salí disparado de su casa, me subo a mi camioneta dirigiéndome a mi casa, no podía creer que le creyera más a ese pedazo de nada, por Gaga enserio; puso en duda mi palabra, es que no lo puedo creer. Me duele el pecho y las lagrimas se amontonan en mis ojos amenazando con salir, no era lo que tenía planeado hoy, yo quería llegar a su casa acostarme junto a él, contarle todo lo de la semana Latina, consentirlo y mimarlo, pero no tenía que venir Sebastian a arruinar todo

Llego a mi casa y cierro mi camioneta con puerto, cruzo la puerta de entrada y ataba apunto de subir la escaleras cuando siento que me toman del brazo

-Papá que necesitas, lo que pasa es que no estoy de humor-

-Vinieron algunos amigos tuyos a verte, anda están en la sala- le dijo mientras salía por la puerta de entrada

El castaño no tenia humor de recibir a nadie, estaba enojado y trise pero sobre todo decepcionado. Pero si se sorprendió cuando vio quienes eran.

Es que este día no dejara de sorprenderme, pensó con humor negro


End file.
